Cruel and Unusual Punishment
by Woody K
Summary: Female Morgan was raped by Kana, Bernadetta, Fleche and Lilith before being executed. Request from SquidbaggerofWoomyandNgyesness.


Morgan was scheduled to be executed. However, just before Female Morgan's execution with the Poison Mushroom, Kana, Bernadetta, Fleche and Lilith wanted to rape her.

All four females were extremely hostile and harsh to Female Morgan as they stripped her down to nothing forced her to make love to their bodies, though there were "levels" depending on who is abusing Female Morgan.

Bernadetta was the least harsh on her, as Bernadetta's timidness and shyness kind of factored in. Fleche and Lilith were in-between, though they'd still be quite angry and harsh to Female Morgan. Kana was most roughest with Female Morgan, as not only did Female Morgan treat her terribly during Kana's forced servitude to Male Robin, but Male Robin also raped Kana repeatedly and impregnated her with a baby daughter and in order to ensure Kana and Carmen's complete loyalty, he kept Kana and her daughter separated. Because of this, Kana pretty much went ballistic on Female Morgan, just so Kana could see her daughter again.

All of this occured right in the middle of camp with everyone forced to watch Morgan, completely naked and attacked by four abusive psychopaths that were also fully naked. Kana, Bernadetta, Fleche and Lilith really hated Morgan like abusive family members would and wanted to make her feel crap in every way they could.

Female Morgan felt herself being lifted bodily and carried as if she was carried up by a tidal wave on the beach. At one point, Kana shouted, "TURN HER UPSIDE DOWN!"

Kana abruptly flipped Morgan, making her breasts hang down from her chest like ripe mangoes. Morgan whimpered and wept as Fleche and Lilith felt and squeezed her breasts and pinched her nipples. Then, Bernadetta lowered Morgan down so she was on all fours and spread her ass cheeks, saying, "We will take whatever holes we want, you are all ours."

Viciously, Kana went for Morgan's pussy and inserted her fist in roughly. Once in, she began aggressively fisting Morgan, who looked up as Kana called the women to give Morgan a pussy to lick. Bernadetta grabbed her head and stuffed Morgan's face in her cunt, only giving her a tiny bit of room to breathe, demanding, "You, lick my wetness. Now."

A few minutes later, Kana pulled her fist out from Morgan's pussy and ordered her to get on the bottom. Sadly and reluctantly, Morgan lied down on Kana got on top to sit on her neck and almost suffocate her as she forced Morgan to eat her pussy. Kana then told Bernadetta to shove her fist in Morgan's vagina. Morgan now had two woman sexually abusing her and Kana wanted more abuse to be inflicted upon Morgan, so she called for Fleche and Lilith to grab her boobs and commanded, "Do it much harder than last time, you got that?!"

While attacking Morgan, Bernadetta, Fleche and Lilith fingered themselves.

All four of Morgan's dominant and sadistic mistresses were raping and fucking Morgan with no consent like there was no tomorrow. That fact alone told me that Morgan that her poor smashed ass, mouth, pussy and breasts were going to be very sore by the time the party ended.

Fleche and Lilith harshly squeezed Morgan's breasts, both taunted her, "The only thing we'll miss about you is having another worthless set of tits and ass to pulverize."

Also, while Kana was forcing Morgan to eat her vagina and smashing Morgan's face against it, she told Bernadetta, "Fuck Morgan's pussy much harder!"

Bernadetta's fist in Morgan's pussy was a very, very tight fit and all four of them were so close to giving Morgan orgasm after orgasm. It only took another minute before Morgan was finally cumming like a waterfall and her moans were not loud enough to reach the heavens because Kana sitting on her rendered her unable to make very loud noises anyways. Morgan could not stop, she shouted and screamed while she was wildly thrashed around by her soon to be executors.

One after another, each of the four sadistic assholes fucked Morgan. Pussy, boob, boob pussy, mouth, boob, boob mouth. It didn't make a difference and over the course of a few more minutes, Morgan didn't get a single chance to bring her legs together. She was spread so much so that her ass cheeks felt as if they would never come together again.

Her naked body was covered in cum after everyone else climaxed simultaneously, Morgan's pussy, breasts and pretty much everywhere else were so sore and in pain that she could not move a muscle.

Finally, it was time for execution, Kana force fed the Poison Mushroom to Morgan, who was still too injured to do anything and her body shut down, her organs failed and poison filler her innards. Male Robin laughed evilly as Kana showed him the dead body.


End file.
